


Breaking Free

by afreerobin



Category: High tides rp
Genre: snip snap the murder daughter is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreerobin/pseuds/afreerobin
Summary: You know she had to do em





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> fuck

One thing Rain noticed about her father, was that he greatly underestimated her. She was not the soft gentle daughter he thought she was, nor did she have any desire to stay hidden in their underwater home. Any semblance of love Rain held for her father, fizzled out each year she was forbidden from leaving.

Now nineteen, Rain knew she had no other choice. Either she would leave, or she would die.

By now Rain had the movements of her fathers guard memorized. The intertwining caves they lived in were well hidden from any who would come by, but her father always had at least six selkies patrolling.

Three, she knew, swam the currents that twisted around their home. Those would be the easiest to slip by. As long as Rain stayed within the boundaries of their home, she was free to swim anywhere without fear of the guards stopping her.

It was the guards that patrolled above, the lucky ones who were permitted to shed their selkie pelt, those were the ones Rain would have to worry about. But nineteen of planning and wanting were on her side. She would get by them, no matter what the cost.

A simple cloth bag hung loosely around her seal body. It wasn't uncommon for her to wander the boundaries of her home, so the selkie guards did nothing but nod as she swam by.

The first part of her plan went off without a hitch. As soon as Rain was out of eyesight, she shot off towards the surface, twisting through the complicated series of tunnels they lived in.

Sunlight hit Rain's face and she took a moment to breathe it in. It was often she was allowed up here, and every moment of it she could steal was worth any risk. Waves crashed along the rocky cracks of their home and far off a bird sang. It was pure beauty and Rain wouldn't settle for anything less.

Pressing herself up against a rock, Rain mentally took stock of the three guards stumbling across the hot stones. They didn't seem very comfortable in their human skin. Rain wanted to scoff at them. They were allowed to walk freely, without fear of punishment while Rain was carted off into the smelly wet cavern she was forced to call her room.

After taking a few calming breathes to steel her nerves, Rain pushed her animal body onto the rocks. They were warm to the touch.

Hidden behind one of the taller rock, Rain allowed her selkie pelt to fall loose. The transformation was always strange, especially for Rain who had only turned once or twice in her life. New human legs wobbling, Rain place her strange five fingered hand on the rock. Her skin was dark, much like her fur, and the lighter markings she bore still remained on her skin.

It was beautiful.

Shakily, very much aware that her pelt was the only thing covering her newly naked body, Rain reached into the bag she brought with her. Nimble fingers grasped the sharpened oyster shell she had smuggled away. This was it. No turning back.

Rain stepped out from behind the rock and found herself face to face with one of the guards. He was tall, with skin darker than hers and a bushy mustache on his human face. 'W-what?' He said, clearly startled. 'Madame what are yo-.' He stopped as Rain's hand shot out. The shell cut deep into his throat and drops of blood splattered onto Rain's face. Eye wide he clutched his wound, making a wet noise that would haunt Rain for months to come. He staggered to the ground, blood mixing with the lapping sea water.

Rain looked at the body, something bubbling in her chest. A mix of sorrow and pure elation. She laughed, her own human voice sounding foreign to her soft ears. The other two guards snapped up from their positions, confusion clear on their faces. They raced towards Rain, weapons drawn. Still laughing Rain leaped forward to meet them. The two were strong, but Rain was young and spry. She rammed her shoulder into the first, and he went down with a yelp. Rain raised her shelled weapon in the air and brought it down between his ribs with all the force her new body could manage.

There was no time to feel anything about this kill. Rain jumped away from the dying man, catching his companions spear in her side. She hissed in pain, and scurried back. There was no going back from this. She had killed one guard, and another lay dying before her. Even if she gave in now, there was no telling what she'd face here. Rain had no future here.

The remaining guard for all his worth, didn't so much as flinch while going after his employers daughter. She had killed his friends, and rage filled his mind.

The two circled each other for a moment, hitched breathing and crashing waves the only sound. Then, unable to do anything but, Rain charged forward. The scream that came from her was almost inhuman, seemingly impossible for a girl her size to have even made. The guard sidestepped her, and with his formal training surly would of run Rain completely through. But with his final step backwards his foot hit the pool of growing blood. He grunted, spear going wide as his body plummeted towards the ground. Rain wasted no time, and leaped onto prone body. He opened his mouth, perhaps to scream or beg, but the chance was taken from him as Rain drove the makeshift blade into his open mouth.

Life left him quicker than the others, Rain noted. It seemed blows to the head were much more lethal. Now the only living thing left, Rain stood. The ocean stretched as far as she could see. Any direction was hers to choose. Leaving her bag, and the shell blade where they lay, Rain walked to the edge of the rocky surface.

Finally. She was free.

**Author's Note:**

> yea


End file.
